opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 3
Wylatując z portu, komandor kazał przygotować drużynę. W jej skład mieli wejść on, Ta’zha’mull i porucznik Gieniadij Borysow. Była to trzyosobowa drużyna zwiadowcza. Chcieli ustalić, co się stało na tej pięknej planecie. Lecieli w Hyper 3 przez 6 godzin. Gdy dolecieli na Xeroneth zauważyli, że planeta była pełna zarazy. Bytowała w powietrzu, nawet budynki były nią pokryte. Kwatermistrz zawołała dowódcę okrętu do Sali Odpraw. - Co się dzieje na powierzchni? – zapytał bystro. - Cała planeta jest zakażona. – mówiła noseranka – Wykrywamy jednak dwie grupy, które nie są zarażone. Jedna jest dobrze uzbrojona i ich ściga. Ta druga liczy sześcioro ludzi. Są słabo uzbrojeni i kryją się w dzielnicach biedoty. Najprawdopodobniej obydwoje mają skafandry bojowe. - Dokąd zmierza druga grupa? – pytał William. - W stronę opuszczonej bazy piechoty zmotoryzowanej. To obóz dla zarażonych. - Każ desantować nas promem, niedaleko miejsca, w którym przebywają obie grupy. - Tak jest. Poszła do hangaru fregaty i rozkazała przygotować prom. Wzięli kombinezony bojowe i oręż. Mieli przy sobie cyber-szpadę, pistolet laserowy „Sonnenlicht” podobny do niemieckiego Lugera P08,strzelbę „Взрыв (Wybuch)” przypominającą Sajgę, karabin wyborowy „Sun Tzu – 8”, będący takiej samej konstrukcji, jak karabin Typ 88 (znany również jako QBU – 88) i pistolet maszynowy „Бунтарь (Buntownik)”, skonstruowany jak PPSz z bębnowym magazynkiem, czyli stary radziecki pistolet maszynowy używany w II Wojnie Światowej. Zminiaturyzowane „fabryczki” pozwalały na produkowanie w mikrosekundę naboi, które były w przypadku zmiany typu amunicji produkowane na wybrany typ w ułamek sekundy. Ten system tworzył je kwantowo, pod wpływem materii i światła powstała rzecz. Po wystrzeleniu produkował się nowy. Ogniwa pozwalały na produkcję, a akumulatorek na nie pozwalał je doładować w ciągu dwóch minut. Gdy przylecieli na powierzchnię, natychmiast rozłożyli karabiny maszynowe i ruszyli przed siebie. - Jest tu dosyć widmowo. – mówił Willy – Miejcie więc oczy otwarte. - Tak jest, komandorze. – powiedzieli cicho razem. Krajobraz przypominał wojnę atomową. Wszystko było pokryte radioaktywną, zieloną cieczą. Wygląd był paskudny. Gdy znajdowali się w parku, natychmiast mieli się na baczności. Wkrótce okazało się, że mieli rację. Dwóch wrogich zwiadowców, jak się miało wkrótce okazać podeszło i krzyknęło: - Stać! Byli to enderczycy, w kombinezonach. Mieli karabiny maszynowe. Mierzyli w trójkę, a drużyna Fahrentisa – na zwiadowców. Na szarozielonych mundurach – skafandrach wyglądających jak zbroje chińskie, mieli naszywki w stopniu porucznika. - Złóżcie broń. – krzyczał przez maskę. - To wy złóżcie broń. – mówił William. – Bo my nie zrobimy tego. Jesteśmy tu z polecenia admirała Ga’ridy. - Wiemy kim jesteś, Williamie Fahrentis. Każdy stalker wie. Wywikłała się potyczka. Skryli się za ruinami i strzelali. Drugi enderczyk dostał, a rana zabiła go razem z dostającym się tamtędy promieniowaniem. Niespodziewanie Borysow dostał w głowę ze snajperki pierwszego z nich. Ga’rida wyjęła swoją i strzeliła mu w brzuch. Podeszli do Gieniadija, zeskanowali go i okazało się, że nie żyje. Ta’zha’mull zdjęła mu hełm i zakryła oczy: - Ka’ru Masthar – powiedziała słowa oznaczające ludzkie „Spoczywaj w pokoju” – Przeszło przez hełm. Nie miał szans. - Dopilnujemy, by został pochowany. Ruszajmy. Mamy zadanie do wykonania. - Tak jest. I ruszyli dalej. William dobrze wiedział, kim byli stalkerzy. Zostali założeni, jako najemnicy o żołnierskim drylu przez Niemców i Rosjan. Prawdopodobne było też pochodzenie anglosaskie. Zabijali głównie wszystkie osoby dotknięte plagą popromienną, ale wykonywali też inne zadania. Jak większość najemników, pracowali dla tego, kto zapłaci więcej. Za zamordowanie ich towarzysza broni, otrzymali od nich tym samym wypowiedzenie wojny. Różnica między rekartarami, a najemnikami polegała na tym, że tych pierwszych nazywano „rycerskimi najemnikami”. Mieli bowiem swój kodeks postępowania. Walczyli więc przeciwko Chaosowi, służyli Zakonowi, mieli niezależne od innych armady (choć część deklarowała przynależność) i wojowali tylko dla tych, którzy mieli dobre intencje, a więc nie mogliby wziąć udziału w czystce. Wszelka próba jego złamania kończyła się wysłaniem pościgu za renegatem w celu znalezienia i zakończenia jego bytu. Stalkerzy nie byli mile widziani, toteż wkrótce zaczęli nosić kominiarki i maski, żeby nikt ich nie poznał. Ich uzbrojenie było niewiadomego pochodzenia. Rzadko kto wynajmował stalkerów, lecz najwięcej usług zamawiała Rzesza Radziecka. Prawdopodobnie to oni sami ich zaopatrywali. Część istnień nazywała ich „prześladowcami”. Człowiek i noseranka ruszyli dalej. Nagle usłyszeli strzały. - Padły strzały. – mówiła szeptem Ta’zha’mull i zauważyła niebieską racę wystrzeloną w górę – Coś się dzieje. - Ta’zha’mull. – krzyczał Willy. – Tam! Ruiny budynku po lewej. Balkon. Właź i wal ze snajperki! Poszła i rozłożyła karabin. Na dachach „prześladowcy” też umieścili swoich strzelców wyborowych. Strzelali do barykady. Był tam jakiś człowiek. Ubrany był w kombinezon koloru khaki z godłem kolonii po lewej, ale twarz miał odsłoniętą. Mógł to być Czernobylec, czyli człowiek urodzony na radioaktywnej planecie. Część była odporna na promieniowanie. Postać miała granat i rzuciła go w opancerzony samochód terenowy. Stalkerzy wyskakiwali z pojazdu i płonęli. Kolejny trafił w schron, ale go nie trafili. Wkrótce snajper stojący w ruinach dostał w głowę. - Snajper! – wykrzyczeli najemnicy. – Kryć się. Znajdźcie tego sukinsyna. Natychmiast weszli na najwyższe miejsca pola bitwy, ale Ta’zha’mull miała bystre oko, jak wszyscy z jej rodu. Trafiła w beczki i zabiła eksplozją trzech naraz. Budynek zawalił się i dwóch przygniótł. Wkrótce w budynek trafiali kolejni. Wyśledziła tych dwóch i zabiła. Zajęła się pozostałymi stalkerami. Bitwa przybierała na sile. Fahrentis przekradł się do człowieka i razem z nim strzelał. - Do diabła. – wykrzyczał i skierował lufę w jego stronę. – Kim ty, w ogóle, jesteś. - Przedstawię się, ale najpierw pomogę Ci w rozwaleniu tych gnojków. Z chęcią ich rozwalę. Zaczęli do nich strzelać. Nieznajomy zabił pięciu z nich, a William siedmiu. Ta’zha’mull trafiła w trzech niosących granatniki. Pękły im maski i zatruli się powietrzem przepełnionym w atmosferze. Zmarli w męczarniach, dusząc się i rozpadając w ciągu zaledwie 2 minut. Stalkerzy usłyszeli rozkaz dowódcy. Brzmiał on „Wycofać się” i uciekali w kierunku centrum miasta. Ta’zha’mull przybiegła, schowała snajperkę, zmieniając ją na strzelbę. - Kim ty jesteś? – pytała się patrząc przez swój kombinezon w jego oczy. - Powoli. Jesteście rekartarami, czy kolejnymi stalkerami, tym razem ukrytymi? - Mnie powinieneś znać. – wtrącił się Willy. – Jestem William Fahrentis. Na to hasło opuścił karabin maszynowy i spytał się: - Tyś jest William Fahrentis? - Jam jest. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale stalkerzy ścigali mój oddział i rozdzielili nas. Podążam do szpitala. Nie opanowali go jeszcze. - Gdzie jest ten budynek. - Na wschód stąd. Musimy iść za tymi gadami. - Rozumiem. Ale kim ty, do jasnej ciasnej jesteś? - Jak to. Nie poznajesz? – spytał zdziwiony. – Toż to ja. Joseph Miles. - O żesz ty! Tyle lat. Cześć. Znali się razem dobrze, bo razem pracowali kiedyś na jednym okręcie. Był to hybrydowiec, klasyfikowany jako okręt prototypowy, a więc nieokreślany w nadawaniu nazwy. Należał do Federacji Ziemi i nazywał się ESV „Gagarin”. Był to cud ludzkiej techniki. Podczas gdy Miles zajmował się badaniem zgromadzonych przedmiotów, Willy miał za zadanie dowodzić eskadrą kosmokopterów, dostarczających żołnierzy oddziałów desantowych na powierzchnię oraz obronę miejsca desantu. Joseph był Czernobylcem, więc promieniowanie nie było dla niego zabójcze. - Jak tu trafiłeś? – pytała się noseranka. - Miałem rozkaz stacjonowania tutaj. – mówił. – Nikt nie spodziewał się jednak ataku stalkerów. Do Rzeszy Radzieckiej jest z 10 układów, a poza tym była to dobrze broniona kolonia. - Biegnijmy do szpitala. – rozkazał człowiek. – Chcę widzieć chociaż jednego żywego na tej planecie. - Znajdziesz więcej takich. Ruszajmy. Zerwali się do biegu i ruszyli w kierunku schronienia dla zarażonych. Wszędzie widać było martwe, zakażone ciała. Budynki były w ruinach, niektóre ciała były wręcz rozczłonkowanie. Żołnierze leżeli pozabijani, stalkerzy musieli wykorzystać element zaskoczenia. Szli przez cmentarzysko pojazdów. Wszędzie leżały zniszczone tramwaje Maglev, promy, kosmokoptery i lotauta, czyli samochody, które zamiast kół i nadwozia, miały silniki wykorzystujące antygrawitację do lekkiego lotu nad powierzchnią. Należały do klasy średniej lub biedoty. Pojazdy szybkiej podróży stały się bardzo tanie, gdy wynaleziono promy do podróży powietrznej. Znaleźli wkrótce prom – ambulans. Obok niego leżały cztery kosmokoptery. Znaleźli tam zabezpieczoną apteczkę pierwszej pomocy i ruszyli dalej. Znaleźli transporter opancerzony ze zniszczonym silnikiem. Miles podszedł i odparł: - Silnik jest do niczego, ale dam radę stworzyć zapasowy. - Ile Ci to zajmie? – spytał William. - 2 minuty. W niecały wymagany czas znalazł niezbędne elementy i stworzył silnik. Pojechali i zauważyli na przystanku tramwajowym spalone ciała. Wśród nich byli tylko stalkerzy. Maski mieli zdjęte, a nie zniszczone. - Co to u diabła było? – spytał się Willy. - Najprawdopodobniej działają tu skrytobójcy i zwiadowcy lokalnych władz. – stwierdził z lekką rezygnacją Joseph. – Pewnie mamy teraz dwie możliwości i na pewno jedno zadanie dodatkowe. - Jakie możliwości i jakie zadanie dodatkowe? – spytała trochę zirytowana Ta’zha’mull. – Przecież naszym priorytetem jest dostać się do szpitala. - I to zrobimy – popatrzył jej w maskę. – Chodzi o to, że skoro są skrytobójcy to naszym dodatkowym zadaniem jest nie dać się zabić. - Rozumiem. – stwierdziła ze skruchą. – Widać niepotrzebnie wyładowałam swe emocje. - Nic się nie stało. Wkrótce doszli do zniszczonego dworca kolei szybkotorowej. Kosmolot stalkerów był zestrzelony i wbity w budynek. - Wespnę się na szczyt ruin. Zobaczę gdzie co jest. – powiedziała noseranka. - Moim zdaniem najlepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy tam pójdziemy. – mówił Fahrentis. - Dobry pomysł. – stwierdził Miles – Okolica jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Wdrapali się i zobaczyli aleję pełną wraków i gruzów. Za pomocąlornetki taktycznej sprawdzili teren. Wkrótce usłyszeli strzały i ukazało im się widowisko. Stalkerzy atakowali stację metra przy dworcu i mieli żołnierzy uderzeniowych z granatnikami i wyrzutniami przeciwlotniczymi. Ponadto Joseph zauważył, że mają czołg. - O cholera! – powiedział. – To chyba jakieś żarty. - Gdzie jest szpital? – spytał się rekartar. - Głęboko pod ziemią, Willy. Tam gdzie ta stacja metra. - Damy radę jakoś obejść barykady. Miles popatrzył na pole bitwy i powiedział: - Widzę okopy, dziewiąta czołgu. – pokazał im ręką – Tamtędy prowadzi droga. Musimy zejść tym zboczem po naszej prawej. Zrobili tak. Zeskakiwali trochę, ze skały wyżej na niższą. Snajperzy ich niestety wyśledzili i próbowali trafić, lecz w porę trafili do okopów. Nie było jednak przez to dobrze, bo atak stalkerów został skierowany w ich stronę. Uciekali w popłochu, osłaniani przy okazji przez lokalną milicję. Zdołali dobiec do wejścia, a pewien dur podszedł do nich. Durowie mają 3 pary rąk, 2 pary oczu, króliczą szczękę i niedźwiedzie stopy oraz jedną parę nóg, a ich ciało jest pełne ptasich piór. Spytał się ich: - Kim jesteście? Zatrzymajcie się! - Kir’than. – wykrzyknął Joseph – Nie poznajesz mnie? - Ciebie tak, ale twych kolesiów… - Jestem William Fahrentis. – mówił – Należę do rekartarów. - A ja jestem Ta’zha’mull Ga’rida. – powiedziała noseranka – Moim ojcem jest admirał Sha’zell Ga’rida. - Kir’than. Słuchaj. Gdzie dowódca Waszego oddziału? – pytał Miles. Chodźcie. – powiedział. – Okijar jest głęboko pod ziemią, w opuszczonym tunelu. Ale jeśli nie macie pomysłu jak pokonać te świnie w maskach, to na Waszym miejscu bym tam nie wchodził. Mimo to poszli do podziemi.Musieli przejść odkażanie po promieniowaniu. Widok był ciekawy, ale i przerażający. Pod powierzchnią wiła się sieć tuneli. W kanałach ukryła się biedota, podczas gdy w tunelach metra – pozostali. Przy wejściach stało wojsko, wyposażone głównie w broń przeciwpancerną i przeciwlotniczą. Szli coraz głębiej, a rury gazowe, ściekowe i z wodą były coraz gęściej położone. W końcu dotarli najgłębiej. Znajdowała się tu praktycznie cała osada. Szpital istniał w całym kompleksie. Wtedy usłyszeli rozmowę w jednym z durskich języków. Tłumacz pomógł im zrozumieć tekst, jaki słyszeli: - Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wielu już straciliśmy. – mówił głos – Czekamy na posiłki z drugiego końca globu i z reszty miejsc w układzie. Stalkerzy bez przerwy nas atakują. Macie wytrzymać ich atak. Wysyłamy wam 3 dywizjony kosmokopterów. Odbiór. Dur otworzył wtedy drzwi i powiedział: - Pułkowniku Okijar. Można? - Masz jakieś wsparcie? - Ten terranin i ta noseranka chcieli z panem rozmawiać. Spojrzał na nich i odparł: - Dlaczego mi nie mówiłeś, że przyszli z Tobą Ci rekartarci. Wracaj na posterunek. - Wedle rozkazu. Wyszedł i zostawił przybyszów.Durski pułkownik spojrzał na nich i odparł: - Pani Ga’rida i pan Fahrentis. A razem z nimi Joseph Miles. Mam nadzieję, że wiecie co się tu dzieje. - Tak jest! – wykrzyknęli razem stojąc na baczność. - Spocznij. – rozkazał. – Co tu robicie? - Szukamy pewnych dowodów. – rozluźnili się i stali już normalnie. – Chodzi o to, że szukamy dowodów na… - …działalność stalkerów na rzecz Zakonu Zagłady? - Chwila. Macie je? – spytała się admiralska córka. - To tego szukacie? – Joseph był zaskoczony. Miał przeczucie, że nie będzie łatwo. - Mam je. – odpowiedział. – Podczas zwiadu oddziału motocyklistów natrafiliśmy na spory garnizonów tych łotrów. Zniszczyliśmy go, ale znaleźliśmy dysk z danymi. Większość informacji była opatrzona Pieczęcią Przeklętych, bo tak nazwali to Ci, których pojmaliśmy z tego garnizonu. To czarne słońce z białym kołem w środku. Czarny wulkan z buchającym ogniem był na dole i zajmował jedną czwartą koła. - Zakon Zagłady. Tego się obawiałam. To ich symbol. - Masz rację, Ta’zha’mull. – stwierdził Willy. – Wracamy na fregatę. Musimy zabrać je na nasz okręt. - Dobrze. Mi nie są potrzebne. Bierzcie je. - Dziękujemy. Wyszli z kwatery dowódcy, a wtedy Williama zaczepił Joseph. Chciał porozmawiać. - Komandorze Fahrentis. Chciałbym panu pomóc w walce z Zakonem. William stanął i spytał się go: - Dlaczego? - Te gnojki zniszczyły mój dom i zabiły rodzinę. – mówił gniewnym tonem. – Chciałbym się na nich zemścić i powstrzymać ich panów. Willy stał chwilę i powiedział: - Dobrze, a jeśli coś się stanie, masz pomóc każdemu bez względu na cenę, nawet jeśli to stalker. - Ech – mówił zrezygnowany z powodu odpowiedzi. – Niech będzie. A okręt kosmiczny macie? - Tak. To ESV Warszawa. - Macie własny statek, a jest oznaczony skrótem „Earth Space Vessel”. Co za dziwny sposób nazwania. - Masz coś przeciwko nazwie? - Zdecydowanie nie. Lećmy na tą waszą łajbę. Wezwali prom w celu przelotu przez pole bitwy i wydostania się z Xeroneth. Wtedy stalkerzy przypuścili najsilniejszy z ataków i rozpoczęli bombardowanie orbitalne okolic szpitala. Wybuchły zbiorniki z paliwem, zniszczone zostały czołgi i wieżowiec, będący niedaleko. Agresor przystąpił do szturmu: - Atakują z orbity. – krzyczał oficer. – Wszyscy do broni. - Jest tu gdzieś bateria obrony planetarnej? – spytał Josepha William. - Zostały zniszczone podczas pierwszego ataku. - Cholera. - Chwila! – wykrzyknęła Ta’zha’mull. – A nasza fregata? Przecież mogą zaatakować ich. - Genialny pomysł. Daj komunikator. Otworzyli komunikator i Ta’zha’mull wysłała sygnał. Po chwili słychać było głos oficera wykonawczego Nowikowa. - Oddział desantowy, właźcie do szpitala. Wiemy gdzie jesteście, pomożemy wam. Brońcie kompleksu za wszelką cenę! - Przyjęłam. – zwróciła się do ludzi z drużyny. – Słyszeliście? - Tak. – powiedzieli razem Fahrentis i Miles. Rozpoczęła się krwawa bitwa. Ciężkie karabiny maszynowe zaczęły wydawać dźwięk strzałów, działa rozpoczęły swój dudniący krzyk wystrzału, a czołgi i transporty opancerzone atakowały w pojazdy. Rakiety typu SAM poleciały w powietrze i tak zestrzeliły parę myśliwców i bombowców. Kosmoloty nie dały jednak za wygraną, podobnie stalkerzy. Walka była coraz bardziej zaciekła. Mimo nalotów, obrońcy nie tracili nadziei. Działa maszynowe narobiły huku, w ruch poszły moździerze, haubice i wyrzutnie rakiet. Wtedy usłyszano komunikat w radiu Ta’zha’mull: - Kawaleria przybyła. Był to głos Thomasa Wildera. Razem z „Warszawą” leciały cztery fregaty Unii Planetarnej, które zniszczyły bunkry i okopy najemników. Na niebie zauważono błyski, lasery i wybuchy. Armada Zjednoczonego Imperium Wolnych Planet przybyła. Stalkerzy uciekali, przerywając ostrzał i próbując otworzyć ogień w kierunku okrętów stalkerów. Na planecie tymczasem William i jego towarzysze broni strzelali z karabinów snajperskich i eliminowali każdego stalkera, jakiego zobaczyli. Jednak kiedy zobaczył oficera i go zastrzelił, zauważył kogoś dziwnego. Nie był to człowiek, a w „dłoniach” miał karabin strzelca wyborowa, przy pasie zaś cyberostrze w kształcie szpady. Był on cały srebrny, hełm z płaszczem na głowie, korpus, rękawice, spodnie i kamasze. Nie miał maski – jego twarz była srebrna, ale wyglądała na ludzką, co budziło bardziej przerażenie, niż zaskoczenie. Na dodatek jego oczy miały złowrogi, czerwono – pomarańczowy kolor. Niemalże mu płonęły. Fahrentisowi wydała się znajoma. Nie zajmował się nim jednak dłużej, niż 3 sekundy. Strzelał dalej i wtedy do nich wycelował czołg. Nie strzelił, ponieważ w porę zauważył to Czernobylec z ich drużyny i rzucił w maszynę koktajl Mołotowa. Butelka trafiła w gąsienicę i unieruchomiła czołg. Fahrentis zauważył stalkerską jednostkę i wziął do swych rąk granatnik. Wystrzelił trzy granaty, w lufę, w wieżę i miejsce kierowcy. Wtedy wybuchła, a członkowie załogi wypadali płonąc. Stalkerzy widząc to, uciekli. Odezwał się gwizdek pułkownika, który powiedział po niemiecku: - Wycofać się! Wszystkie jednostki, wycofać się do okrętów desantowych. Srebrna postać nie dała za wygraną jednak i zauważyła Willy’ego. Użyła mocy, które potocznie są nazywane magią. To była ta zakazana dziedzina magii –Magia Chaosu. Zaledwie mniej niż 1 procent populacji umiało władać zaklęciami. Magię tworzyły energia psioniczna, krew, substancja Pustki, elektromagnetyzm i żywioły planetarne. Magia Chaosu była zakazana i ścigana, bo złe istoty z innego wymiaru umiały wejść w maga i go opętać. Dlatego oprócz czarodziejów byli i paladyni. Niektórzy z antymagicznych rycerzy dostąpili zaszczytu bycia Łowcami Chaosu, żołnierzami specjalnie wyszkolonymi w walce z wynaturzeniami takiego rodzaju, który był wyjątkowo potężnych by wejść w ciało i nie zmienić go w resztki tego, co opętał. Potrafili przejrzeć wszystkie jego maski i zlikwidować, nim narobi więcej szkód społeczeństwu kosmicznemu lub niekosmicznemu, czyli niezdolnemu do podróży gwiezdnych. Ów czarodziej Chaosu stworzył silny podmuch, który rzucił wszystko i wszystkich. Następnie wiatrem tym wyczarował upiory zwane walkiriami. Były one przerażające, miały upiorne ostrze i zabijały każdego. William, Ta’zha’mull i czarodzieje użyli swojej mocy i zabici magiczną burzą te czupiradła. Czarnoksiężnik wycofał się razem ze swoimi podwładnymi i zniknął. - Uciekajcie tam, skąd wyleźliście, szczury. – krzyczał żołnierz lokalnej milicji. ESV „Warszawa” wylądowało i w drzwiach z urządzeniem do dekontaminacji ujrzeli w maskach trzech ludzi. Byli to Nowikow, Perełka i Wildie. - Właźcie. – mówiła odeska. ZIWP zostało, żeby odbudować kolonię. Rekartarska jednostka zaś odleciała, bo musiała donieść o wszystkim admirałowi. - Macie dowody? – pytał Ji po oczyszczeniu z przejawów radioaktywnego skażenia w komorze dekontaminacyjnej. - Tak. – mówił William – Pomógł nam Joseph, którego przyjąłem do załogi. Admirał miał rację. Stalkerzy są na usługach Trzynastozakonu. - Rozumien. Ale na wypadek niech Nadieżda sprawdzi pana… - …Milesa. – dokończył nowy członek załogi. - Dziękuję. Po prostu chcemy mieć pewność, że panu nic nie jest. A co pan tak w ogóle potrafi? - Jestem specem od każdego pieprzonego gnata, jakiego ktoś trzyma w dłoniach. Zaprojektowałem ulepszenie do karabinu maszynowego MG – 242 i strzelby Winchester model 2000. - Przydałby nam się taki specjalista. Witamy więc na pokładzie. - Po badaniu będę w zbrojowni. Badania wypadły całkiem pomyślnie. Choć wyszło jednoznacznie, że to Czernobylec, Nadieżda to przeczuwała. Willy zastał go w zbrojowni, a ten powiedział: - Komandorze. Miałem do pana iść, lecz widzę, że nie jest to konieczne. - Spocznij, Joseph. Co chcesz powiedzieć? - No cóż. Jeśli mam być szczery wasze uzbrojenie nie jest zmodernizowane do dzisiejszego stopnia, karabiny strzelca wyborowego są gdzieś w czasach końca Wielkiej Wojny Zjednoczonych Imperiów. Może od tego zacznijmy. - Oho. Widzę, że mamy do czynienia z nowym zbrojmistrzem. Witam na pokładzie okrętu rekartara Williama „Willy’ego” Fahrentisa pod nazwą ESV „Warszawa”. Komandor wyszedł więc i udał się do Centrum Informacji Bojowej. Przyszła do niego Ta’zha’mull i powiedziała: - Mój ojciec chce z Tobą rozmawiać w sprawie znalezionych dowodów. - W takim razie porozmawiam z nim. Poszedł do komunikatora, włączył holoekran i zaczął mówić do niego admirał: - Fahrentis. Dobra robota na Xeroneth. Dostarczone dowody pomogą nam. Sprawdziłem je. Są prawdziwe. - Moim zdaniem poszło za łatwo. Coś chyba kombinują. - Wiem o co Ci chodzi, ale koloniści z Xeroneth nie mieli nic do stracenia. To chyba jakiś dobry znak. - Wysłałeś te dowody do Unii. - Tak. I mnie przeraża też to, co tam widziałeś. Ten srebrny czarnoksiężnik nie jest chyba normalnym. Widziałem cybernetyków i syntetyków parających się tym, ale to coś? Nie, nie pojmuję. To musi być jakiś biorobot. Widać to po wielu elementach. Sądzę, że wszystko ma „ono” z metalu. Już odebrałem od „Rozjemcy” wiadomość, że twój dziadek, suweren Wolnych Planet kazał uznać ich w większości miejsc za bandytów i ludobójców. Nie zrobiła tego z jakiegoś powodu Rzesza Radziecka. - Może ich wspierają? - To ty nic nie wiesz? Oni JAWNIE ich wspierają. Wiem, że nie możesz się tam udać, bo inaczej cię aresztują za to, że pomogłeś rebeliantom na Nowym Taurydzie. Niezłego nam wszystkim narobiłeś bigosu i pewnie za to cię uziemili. - Więc co mam zrobić? - Prześlę Ci akta nowych członków drużyny. Powinni Ci się spodobać. Są tam terranie i inne gatunki. W międzyczasie dowiem się czegoś o tym, co robią stalkerzy. - Dzięki wielkie za wsparcie, admirale. - Oby przodkowie byli po Twojej stronie, Willy. Po Twojej i Twoich sprzymierzeńców. William poszedł więc do swojej kwatery i popatrzył na dokumenty dostarczone przez starego Ga’ridę. Był tam cybernetyk, oświecony, enderczyk, a nawet pośród tych parunastu nazwisk znalazł się jakiś nieznany z rasy „Najemnik”. Ktokolwiek to był, sprawiał wrażenie całkiem tajemniczego i niebezpiecznego. Kandydaci znajdowali się w tylko 3 galaktykach. Była to Galaktyka Fermiego, Droga Mleczna i Opuszczona Galaktyka. Pierwszy układ kosmiczny był znany przez ludzi do 2060 roku jako IC 1101. Ta ostatnia nazywała się opuszczoną nie bez powodu. Grasowały tam bandy zbójeckie i kosmiczni piraci. Przez tą galaktykę przetoczyła się niejedna wojna. Rzadko który chciał tam żyć bez powodu. Było to główne miejsce działań rekartarów, którym płacono całkiem sporo. Był to dla nich dochodowy biznes. Fahrentis postanowił najpierw udać się do Galaktyki Fermiego, na planetę znaną pod nazwą Oruja. Chciał zwerbować oświeconego, jako pierwszego następnego w swojej załodze. - Tom. Kurs na Oruję. – powiedział do sternika przez swój komunikator. - Na Oruję? – spytał trochę zdziwiony Wilder. – Tak jest, komandorze. Tak oto okręt Fahrentisa ruszył w Hyper4 i leciał w kierunku kolonii. << Poprzedni rozdział Kategoria:Zadymione gwiazdy